Torn
by HarukaIs
Summary: Fic traducido. Hay un deseo profundo y oscuro dentro de Kahlan que ni siquiera la Madre Confesora puede ocultar.


Este fic esta escrito por "Carmesí Darkness8" y traducido por mi.

CUIDADO contiene spoilers del capitulo Torn.

* * *

**Torn**

"Cara eso a sido una estupidez, mi toque podría haberte matado!" La Madre Confesora dijo bloqueando el agiel con una de sus dagas. Ella soltó un gruñido de dolor cuando Cara le pego en la pierna. Con su mano derecha bloqueo a Cara y llegando a su cuello con la izquierda. Percibió un movimiento por el rabillo de sus ojos viendo a Cara intentar detenerla con su Agiel pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Su mano estaba firmemente alrededor de la garganta de Cara, la Confesora podía sentir su poder apunto de ser liberado. La magia estaba corriendo por todo su cuerpo y golpeó en sus oídos como el chasquido de un trueno. Ella no la soltaba sin embargo, eso hizo darse cuenta a Cara de que un movimiento en falso sería el último. Entrecerró los ojos mientras se ponía de pie, Cara no se movía, ni trataba de defenderse o salir del dominio de la Confesora.

"Cara!" Richard gritó cuando vio lo que estaba sucediendo.

"A menos que quieras ver a la Mord'Sith morir, suelta tus armas." Dijo la Madre Confesora, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a Cara.

"Me gustaría morir por Richard, él lo sabe." Cara respondió, desafiando a la Confesora.

La Confesora sonrió con complicidad.

-Sí, pero él te dejaría hacerlo? " Dijo, finalmente rompiendo su mirada para observar a Richard.

Richard miró a la confesada Kahlan y luego a Cara, que estaba dispuesto a morir por él con orgullo.

"¡Tira tus armas." Dijo finalmente.

Cara giro la cabeza para mirarlo con incredulidad.

"Haz-lo". Ordenó, colocando poco a poco su propia espada en el suelo.

Cara se volvió hacia la Confesora, que la observaba atentamente, desafiándola a desafiar-la. Cara soltó y dejó caer sus agiels.

La sonrisa de la confesoar fue triunfal.

"Cojan- los". Dijo "A todos ellos".

* * *

"Deverias haber dejado que me matara." Cara dijo, impaciente, mientras se paseaba por su celda.

"Y que abríamos logrado?" Richard preguntó mientras la observaba.

"Podriais haver escapado." Cara dijo como si fuera obvio.

"Estando tu muerta, Zedd apunto de ser ejecutado, y Kahlan -hizo una pausa para mirar a 'Kahlan," que no pensaba en nadie mas que en su señora desde que la confesaron. "Y dejando Kahlan incompleta."

"Sí, pero tu tendríaa libertad para encontrar la piedra de las lágrimas y derrotar al Guardián". Cara argumentó.

"El Buscador necesita a su Mago, a su Confesora y a su mord'sith". Él respondió, sonriendo con confianza cuando Cara lo miro directamente "Tenemos mas oportunidades si nos mantenemos juntos." Él le aseguró.

"Una oportunidad más clara de ver a quien ejecuta primero la Madre Confesora?" Cara preguntó con curiosidad.

Antes de Richard pudiera responder, Zedd habló desde su celda a través de ellos.

"Me temo que Cara tiene razon Richard. Con Kahlan como esta, lo mejor sería que el buscador siguiese su búsqueda, muy lejos de aquí en vez de estar encerrado en un calabozo."

"Hemos estado en peores situaciones antes. Nosotros siempre nos las arreglamos para salir de ellas. Incluso hemos derrotado a una Madre Confesora antes." Richard dijo con confianza.

"Si no recuerdo mal," comenzó Zedd. "La Madre Confesora no estuvo exento de su compasión y ella acabo muerta." Zedd se acercó a los barrotes de su celda y miró fijamente a Richard.

"¿Serás capaz de hacer lo mismo con Kahlan tal como está ahora?"

"Richard, no puedes!" Kahlan exclamó, hablando por primera vez desde que habían sido llevados a la mazmorra. Ella lo miró suplicante. "Si realmente me amas, no le haras daño a mi señora."

Cara suprimido un suspiro. Kahlan estaba cada vez más inestable y molesta desde que se separó de su otro yo, y ahora que había sido confesada, era casi insoportable. Vio como Richard reiterada su mirada en Kahlan. No se había dejado la ironía de la situación, de ser tan similar a cuando se había confesado.

"Vamos a encontrar una solucion." Dijo que antes de pasar a Cara. "Sólo tenemos que tener fe."

Cara inclinó la cabeza en señal de aceptación antes de estudiar la mazmorra. Ella prefiere tener su agiels y una manera de ayudar a Richard y si es necesario, al Mago y a la ahora inútil de Kahlan, pero ella tendría que conformarse con la sugerencia de "tener fe", por ahora.

"Ama!" Kahlan llamo con entusiasmo, sacando a Cara de sus pensamientos.

Ella levantó la vista para ver a la Madre Confesora entrar en la mazmorra, acompañada por dos guardias. Se detuvo frente a su celda para hacer frente a Richard.

"¿Has cambiado de opinión acerca de regresar a tu búsqueda sólo con Cara y tu Kahlan?" Ella preguntó sin preámbulos.

"Yo no me voy de aquí sin Zedd o Kahlan, la verdadera Kahlan." Respondió con total naturalidad.

"Muy bien". Dijo que antes de volver la mirada a Cara. Sus miradas se encontraron y se quedó bloqueada incluso cuando ella se volvió un poco la cabeza para hablar con uno de los guardias. "Traed a la mord'sith". Ella ordenó antes de abandonar la prisión sin siquiera mirar atrás.

La mirada confusa de Richard tomo por sorpresa a Cara, mientras los guardias la sacaron de la celda.

* * *

Mientras los guardias la llevaban por el palacio, Cara se aseguró de aprenderse el camino de vuelta al calabozo, por si acaso tenia la oportunidad de liberar a los otros. No sabía lo que quería la Confesora. Caminaba hacia la puerta final y siguió a los guardias hacia lo que Cara creyo que tenia que ser la recámara de la Confesora.

Debajo de nas escaleras que conducían a la sala, había una mesa llena de documentos de la Confesora, una gran cama con sábanas blancas y ventanas que daban a todo Aydindril.

"Fue una estupidez que me intentaras atacar" La Confesora dijo, finalmente volviéndose para mirar a Cara. "Entiendo que, solo estabas tratando de proteger a Richard. Me imagino que si hubieras tenido éxito, y Richard te hubiese dejado por supuesto, me habrías matado sin pensarlo dos veces."

Cara optó por no responder. Las dos sabían la respuesta a esa declaración. En cambio, preguntó:

"¿Me vas a confesar?"

La Madre Confesora sonrió.

"Si quisiera matarte, lo habría hecho ya." Se volvió hacia los guardias y dijo: "Podéis retiraros."

Una vez que la puerta estaba cerrada, Cara dijo: "Si no me vas a matar, ¿por qué estoy aquí?"

"Estas aquí para complacer a la Madre Confesora." Ella dijo acercándose a Cara.

"¿Y cómo voy a hacer eso?"

Unos pasos mas antes de volver a mirar a Cara. Sus ojos viajaron desde sus botas, hasta su cuerpo vestido de piel antes de pararse en sus ojos.

"Puedes empezar por quitarse la ropa." Ella dijo simplemente.

Los ojos de Cara se abrieron en estado de shock. Vio a la Confesora mirar unos pergaminos como queriendo decir a Cara que quitarse la ropa no era nada fuera de lo común. Cara parpadeó y ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa incierta.

"Tu amas a Richard. Ella dijo. No era una pregunta, era un hecho.

La Confesora la miró.

"Tu y yo sabemos que esto no va sobre el amor."

La sonrisa de Cara se convirtió en una más segura. Ella sabia que una parte de Kahlan la deseaba. Ella lo sentía como una especie de corriente subterránea que fluia entre ellas. Sin embargo, Kahlan nunca lo había reconocido. Nunca había dejado escapar que ella lo sentía también, ninguna mirada, tampoco un roce, nada. Eso había desconcertado a Cara, pero ahora todo estaba empezando a tener sentido. Sin el amor total y completo de Kahlan por Richard, el deseo oculto por Cara, se manifestaba en la Madre Confesora.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que no te voy a matar y liberar a los otros?" Cara preguntó, incluso mientras caminaba por las escaleras y se adentraba más en la habitación.

"Puedes intentarlo," La Confesora comenzo, nada sorprendida por la pregunta. "Pero no creo que lo hagas. Sin tus agiels y mi toque mortal, sólo sería desperdiciar tu vida, y ninguna de nosotras quiere eso." Terminó, mientras observaba a Cara, con los ojos a la deriva hacia sus labios carnosos.

"Y si me niego? Cara preguntó, sin dejar de sonreír.

-"Entonces tendré que llevarte de vuelta a la cárcel a la espera de un juicio y te perderás la oportunidad de conseguir lo que realmente quieres. "

La sonrisa de Cara flaqueaba, pero antes de poder decir nada, la Confesora dijo ,

"Se que deseas esto, puedo sentir tu deseo, casi como una caricia sobre mi piel." Sus ojos le recorrieron el cuerpo, como para probar su punto.

Cara entornó los ojos. Para ella leer y manipular adecuadamente el deseo en los demás era una habilidad que poseía. Pero para que otros sean capaces de leer el deseo en ella sin que ella lo quiera es inaceptable. Circunstancias especiales o no, ella seguía siendo Mord'Sith.

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, la Confesora invadió su espacio personal, captando su atención. A pesar de que sus cuerpos no se tocaban, Cara podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de la Confesora , incluso a través de su piel. Sus ojos se encontraron con unos brillantes azules, la tensión era tan espesa, que ella podía sentir que se asiente alrededor de ellos.

"No dejes que tu orgullo tome esta decisión Cara, es posible vivir para lamentarlo."

"Sólo vas a cumplir mis deseos antes de enviarme al calabozo, ¿es eso?"

La Confesora sonrió como si supiera un secreto que Cara no sabia.

"Mientras hagas lo que te diga," susurró. "No veo ninguna razón para que tengas que morir esta, o cualquier otra noche."

La realidad de lo que estaba diciendo la golpeó como un rayo. Ella debería haberse dado cuenta desde el principio que no era sólo una noche de deseo cumplido. Las Confesoras y las Mord'Sith, no tenian muchos amantes o un compañero y eso era lo que quería la Confesora de ella.

Cara toco con su pulgar el labio inferior de la Confesora antes de mover la mano a su cuello. Cuando Cara comenzó a tirar hacia sí, le preguntó:

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

No es que no supiera lo que estaba haciendo Cara. El Príncipe Fyren había intentado lo mismo un par de noches antes. Y mientras que ella lo había rechazado, no quería o no podía decidirse a empujar lejos el agarre suave de Cara. Sus ojos se encontraron con las verdes oscuras antes de caer nuevamente en los labios pecadores donde una sonrisa seductora estaba formando.

"Estoy conplaciendo a la Madre Confesora." Dijo susurrando y con voz ronca, que hizo que tuviera temblores a lo largo de su espina dorsal. Y entonces los labios de Cara estaban sobre los de ella.

* * *

"No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué la Madre Confesora se llevo a Cara?" Richard le preguntó, tratando de averiguar los motivos detrás de las acciones de Kahlan.

"Tal vez ella va a confesar a Cara". Zedd suministrado. Richard negó con la cabeza al pensar en ella.

"Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué no matar a Cara aquí, donde nos haría más daño? Y si quisiera, simplemente podría condenar a Cara a ser ejecutada en frente de todo Aydindril, como lo hizo contigo". Richard frunció el ceño. No veía razón para tomar sólo a Cara.

Zedd tenía sus sospechas acerca de por qué se llevo a Cara pero no lo dijo, todavía no. Creía que había tomado a Cara para ser su compañera. Era la única explicación que tenia sentido. Al principio no podía entender por qué la Confesora haría una cosa tan razonable, pero luego se le ocurrió. Si Kahlan había tenido otros sentimientos mas que el amor y la compasión por Cara, cuando se separaron en dos, los sentimientos pudieron haber sido transferidos a la Madre Confesora. Sólo que Zedd nunca había recibido la indicación de que Kahlan tuviera ojos para nadie más que Richard.

Si Kahlan sabía de sus sentimientos, estaba seguro de que habría dado cuenta de algún cambio en ella. Kahlan amaba a Richard demasiado para no reaccionar y ver sus sentimientos hacia Cara. Eso sólo podía significar que Kahlan ni siquiera era consciente de lo que sentía. Pero si la Confesora tenia a Cara era una indicación, de que ella estaba al tanto de esos sentimientos y que actuaba por ellos. ¿Y dónde deja a Cara en todo esto? ¿Ella tiene los mismos sentimientos? ¿Se convertiría en compañeroade Kahlan? Simplemente no lo sabía. Todo era sólo una teoría y por eso no dijo nada. Por el amor de Richard, esperaba que él estaba completamente equivocado.

* * *

Su beso fue profundo, con un hambre que salia de ellas, llevándolas a poseer a la otra desde el momento en sus labios se encontraron. Las manos sin guantes de Cara se movian sobre las caderas de Kahlan y su boca luchaba por el dominio. Sus dedos rápidamente trabajando en los cordones de corsé de Kahlan hasta que ella fue capaz de soltarlo. Antes de que el corsé llegase a golpear el suelo, sus labios estaban reunidos de nuevo. La lengua de Cara se deslizó en su boca, buscando una manera de saciar el deseo que ardía bajo su piel, pero cuanto más tienes, más quería de la confesora.

Kahlan, que estaba a caballo en Cara, enterró las manos en el cabello de la mord'sith. Utilizando su influencia, ella tiró de la cabeza de Cara de nuevo para tener un mejor acceso a la boca. Mientras su boca devoraba la de Cara, deslizó las manos por el cabello. Se paso a la clavícula expuesta de Cara donde pastaban las uñas la piel antes de pasar bajo el traje de cuero rojo de Cara. Sin dudarlo un instante, Kahlan empujó de los hombros de Cara y bajo los brazos.

Cara gruñó, un poco molesta por la interrupción de explorar el cuerpo de Kahlan. Sacó los brazos libres de su traje y rápidamente agarró las manos de la confesora, retorciéndose detrás de su espalda. Kahlan quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa, dando a Cara la oportunidad de degustar más de ella, con las manos sosteniendo las de la confesora firmemente en su lugar. Cara pintada rápidamente un rastro húmedo caliente a través de su piel con la lengua y cuando Kahlan comenzó a luchar, Cara inclino los brazos más atrás como un aviso. Esto obligó a volver a Kahlan arco y ella gritó de nuevo, esta vez de dolor.

Como Cara se inclinó para hundir sus dientes en la parte superior de su pecho suave, Kahlan logro liberar la mano izquierda y de inmediato lo envolvió alrededor de la garganta de Cara. Cara miró hacia arriba, con los ojos que destella en respuesta a la amenaza. Al principio, ella se mantuvo firme, aguantando la mirada de la confesora hasta que ella apretó su dominio sobre el cuello de Cara.

Cara echó hacia atrás y soltó la otra mano de Kahlan. Cuando la confesora relajó su agarre en lugar de quitar la mano, Cara arqueó la ceja. En vez de responder a la pregunta tácita de Cara, Kahlan se inclinó hacia ella y rozó sus labios. Saliendo de los labios de Cara un suspiro, la confesora procedió lenta y cuidadosamente a explorar el interior de su boca.

Cara sentía como si estuviera en las garras de un poderoso hechizo, sus ojos pegados a los ojos de color azul brillante. Pero cuando trató de tomar el control, Kahlan le pellizcó el pezón con fuerza, sacándola fuera de su trance y lo que la hizo tener dolor, incluso como su espalda arqueada, en busca de más del tacto de Kahlan. Kahlan rompió el beso y mantuvo el labio inferior de Cara entre los dientes, dando vueltas con el dedo de Cara al pezón sin tocarlo. Se mordió en el labio de Cara, poco a poco con mas presión y más hasta que un gemido salio de la garganta de la mord'sith. Kahlan levantó una ceja elegante. Ella estaba enviando un mensaje que Cara recibio alto y claro. Cara cerró los ojos en respuesta. Ella le permitiría a la confesora salirse con la suya por ahora.

Satisfecho con la reacción de Cara, Kahlan utilizo la mano que sujeta la garganta de Cara para empujar la espalda sobre la cama. Ella descendió sobre ella, volvio a juntar los labios en un beso lleno de pasión constante. Cuando el aire era absolutamente necesario, Kahlan llevó los dedos de la mano libre para calmar los labios ansiosos de Cara. En lugar de ser todavía, los labios entreabiertos de Cara bajo los dedos de Kahlan, teniendo dos en la boca. Cara miró a través de sus pestañas como su lengua acariciaba las yemas de los dedos.

Kahlan se ensombreció los ojos de placer antes de agachar la cabeza, rápidamente tomando uno de los pezones de Cara entre sus dientes apretados su muslo entre sus muslos. No esperan que la sacudida repentina de placer que arrancó, de vuelta a Cara con fuerza, su voz sonando en un gemido, mientras mordía los dedos suavemente de Kahlan. Kahlan fuertemente mordió el pezón antes de calmar el dolor con su lengua y luego sopla el aire frío en ella, por lo que apretó aún más. Cambió el pezón y se repitió el proceso, en su muslo rozaba el de Cara lenta y sin ritmo determinado, causando Cara jadeo y se retorcia debajo de ella.

A pesar de que Kahlan jugó su cuerpo como un instrumento bien afinado Cara todavía estaba al tanto de la mano de confesora en su garganta. Sin embargo, ella sabía que no estaba allí para garantizar un control. El pulgar de Kahlan fue acariciando continuamente su pulso, lo sabía la confesora estaba pidiendo algo más de ella. Su confianza. Kahlan quería confiar en que ella no la haría daño y Cara se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ya confiaba en ella. La mano de Kahlan fue retirada y era a la vez un carácter más vinculante que cualquier cuerda podría ser. Tenia su cuerpo para hacer lo que le venía en gana. Cara se estremeció como llegó a darse cuenta de que a ella le gustaba, sus caderas contra el tronzado de Kahlan.

Kahlan trasladó el cuerpo de Cara, sus labios sustituían a los dedos. Como se besaron, ella perdía la mano por el cuerpo de Cara, deteniéndose antes de la apertura de su traje, sus uñas burla de la carne allí. Cara gruñó por su impaciencia y Kahlan sonrió contra los labios. Y entonces la mano de Kahlan estaba dentro de su cuero, se desliza sobre su calor mancha antes de caer suavemente en ella.

Cara quedó sin aliento en el placer, sus caderas ya la fijación de un ritmo que Kahlan seguido. Después de toda la tensión y las burlas se mezcla con la lengua implacable Kahlan y los dedos, Cara no se sorprendió al encontrarse a sí misma acercándose al orgasmo. Su estrechamiento por las sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba experimentando. Sintió los dedos de Kahlan profundamente dentro de ella, olía su piel que era una mezcla de sudor, sexo y algo puramente Kahlan. Se sentía el calor de la mano de Kahlan en la garganta y escuchó su respiración jadeante. Pero cuando presto mayor atención, se dio cuenta de que no estaba jadeando, estaba tratando de controlar su respiración. Eso quería decir una cosa a Cara, que el confesor estaba tratando de mantener sus poderes bajo control.

Kahlan experimentaba placer suficiente solamente con la manipulación de Cara, estar dentro de ella, que ella realmente tiene que centrarse a sí misma para impedir confesar a Cara. Sus caderas se mueven a un ritmo más rápido. Kahlan sigue su ejemplo y ella se quejó en voz alta, su respiración controlada.

Y justo antes de Cara cayó sobre el borde en el olvido, un pensamiento brilló a través de su mente. La única cosa que la protegía de la confesión fue la pura fuerza de voluntad de Kahlan, su deseo de mantener a Cara bien, y eso es lo que sentía, seguridad. Una noción mucho más angustiosa que la confesión. Kahlan era el poder y la fuerza.

Ella estaba a salvo.

Cara estaba sin aliento, su mente consumida por una luz blanca caliente. Sus caderas arqueadas en la confesora y Kahlan acercó su cuerpo mientras sacaba los dedos de dentro de Cara. Cuando la respiración de Cara comenzo a des-acelerarse, Kahlan le dio un beso suave. Ella le rozó los dientes sobre la piel sensible y Cara se estremeció. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que iba a hacer a continuación, Cara la volcó, con la boca atacando a Kahlan con renovada pasión.

Kahlan hizo suaves ruidos complacida como las manos de Cara trabajaban con rapidez y eficacia para eliminar el resto de la ropa de Kahlan. Pronto Cara a caballo de la Confesora completamente desnuda. Ella se sentó por un momento, admirando la forma seductora de Kahlan, estaba con el pelo revuelto y le beso los labios de golpe. Hundió las manos en los cabellos largos negros, levantar la cabeza Kahlan para unir mas sus labios en una suave caricia.

En lugar de persistente, Cara continuó moviéndose a lo largo de sus besos suaves mandíbula Kahlan y sobre su garganta. Kahlan gemía suavemente por el camino que hacia Cara hacia sus pechos, deteniéndose sólo lo suficiente como para inducir ambos pezones en una boca húmeda y tibia antes de continuar.

Decepcionado por los breves momentos de placer, Kahlan estaba a punto quejarse, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que tramaba Cara. Hundió la mano en el pelo de Cara, pero nada podía compararse cuando la lengua de Cara en su centro antes de empujarla. Kahlan quedó sin aliento, su aliento en la liberación de un gemido como sus caderas arqueando-se en la boca de Cara.

Cara la agarró por las caderas como su lengua empujado a Kahlan una segunda vez antes de caer de nuevo a donde ella sabía Kahlan quería más. Kahlan jadeaba, con los ojos cerrados en la concentración, su poder latiendo. La lengua de Cara parecía estar en ninguna parte y en todas partes al mismo tiempo. Ella lamia y chupaba, pero nunca estaba el tiempo suficiente para que Kahlan lo disfrutara plenamente.

Es absolutamente desesperante y tan bueno que Kahlan estaba teniendo problemas para recordar mantener un control sobre sus poderes. Y entonces cambió el foco de Cara, su lengua en el clítoris de Kahlan en firme, ciertos golpes. Kahlan gritó, arqueando la espalda. No podía ayudar a los gemidos que salían de sus labios como la lengua segura de Cara mantenia un ritmo constante. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sus poderes salieran y sabía que tenía que parar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

"Cara, tienes que parar." Contuvo el aliento, pese a que sus manos apretadas en el pelo de Cara. Cuando se hizo evidente que Cara no tenía intención de parar, Lo intentó de nuevo.

"Cara", dijo, Cara chupaba el clítoris con sua boca. "Basta".

Cara sigue haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias, Kahlan le tiro del pelo. Cara siguió aun con el dolor tirando de su cabello hasta que estuvo cara a cara con la Madre Confesora. Kahlan ignorado el aspecto molesto Cara le daba y le dijo:

"Si no paras, te matare".

La expresión molesta Cara se fundió. Kahlan suspiró, con los ojos deslizante al sentir a Cara de nuevo contra su piel sensible como ella trató de controlar su respiración. Las manos de Cara empezaron a acariciarle los muslos y las caderas de una manera suavemente lenta. Cuando ella abrió los ojos, Cara la miraba con una sonrisa de confianza, con los ojos brillantes de malicia.

"¿Qué?" Kahlan preguntó

Cara se encogió de hombros con indiferencia mientras sus ojos miraban los labios de Kahlan.

"Estaba pensando que si aun eres capaz de formar y expresar pensamientos tan coherentes", tiró de nuevo a los ojos de Kahlan. "Entonces no hay peligro de que me mates todavía."

Y dos de los dedos de Cara fueron enterrados dentro de Kahlan, metiendo profundamente aún como un grito atorado en la garganta de Kahlan.

Cara mantuvo su ritmo errático, primero lenta, rápida, tan profunda como los dedos podían, todo en un intento de mantener Kahlan llegue al borde demasiado pronto. Pero de la manera en que clavaba las uñas en su espalda y la forma en que sus dientes le mordían la oreja, Cara sabía que no tardaria mucho. Cuando Kahlan trató de envolver las piernas a su alrededor, cogió una de ellas por el tobillo a detenerla.

"Ahora no querras atraparme cuando llegue el momento?" Cara sopló en su oreja. Kahlan sólo gemía y arqueado en respuesta, sus uñas rastrillando las armas de Cara.

Cara mantuvo cogido el tobillo de Kahlan, empujando su pierna más cercana a su cuerpo ya un mejor apalanca miento. La próxima vez que le puso a Kahlan, fue con tres dedos. Empujaron más que antes, dentro de Kahlan que la hizo gemir.

El conocimiento de que el poder de Kahlan se estaba acercando a la superficie le hizo hervir la sangre. En lugar de apartarse, con los labios y los dientes se unió a la lengua en el cuello de Kahlan.

Kahlan no podía centrar su pensamiento entre el placer que fluye por su cuerpo, oleada tras oleada de líquido caliente, y la presión de su control de astillado bajo el empuje de su orgasmo inminente. Ella sabía que tenia que decirle a Cara que se detuviera pero ella no podía entender por qué querría hacer eso. Ella quería empujar a Cara, pero más que eso quería venirse como ahora. Con el cuerpo de Cara apretado contra ella.

Las paredes reteniendo sus poderes se estremeció con el impacto y comenzaron a agrietarse y Kahlan pronto recordó qué necesitaba para empujar a Cara lejos.

"¡Alto!" Kahlan quedó sin aliento, empujando a Cara a mitad de camino sobre la cama.

Cara miró Kahlan, observando la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, como si ella no podía obtener suficiente oxígeno y la forma en que su cuerpo se sacudió con el orgasmo tan a la mano. Cara imagino que el solo hecho de tocar el pezón de Kahlan la haría estallar.

Kahlan observó cómo se arrodilló Cara fuera de su alcance y llevó la mano empapada con su esencia a la boca. Su cuerpo todavía temblando, ella vio cómo Cara lamió un dedo limpio antes de mover la mano aún mojada por su cuerpo y en su cuero. Kahlan podía ver claramente que los dedos de Cara estaban preparados en su propia entrada. Cara se acerco un poco a la comisura de mi labio inferior antes de susurrar-me

"Mandame, Confesora".

Los ojos de Kahlan se volvieron negros.

Cara gruñó, molesta por el dolor en las articulaciones de estar tan cerca cuando el poder de Kahlan estaba desatado pero no podia quitarle los ojos de encima. Kahlan daba la espalda en un arco perfecto, el cuello al descubierto, los labios entreabiertos como ella jadeó y cerró los ojos. Cara percibió un movimiento con el rabillo del ojo y vio que Kahlan se trasladó una de sus manos entre sus piernas para sacar su orgasmo. propio interior de Cara cerrados a la vista y que estaba considerando la posibilidad de seguir el ejemplo de Kahlan cuando un ruido la detuvo.

Ella le devolvió el rostro de Kahlan es cuando el sonido se escuchó de nuevo. Venía de Kahlan y Cara se acercó más, con la esperanza de escucharlo de nuevo. Kahlan lo hizo otra vez, una especie de lamento suave gemido y lo condujo hasta la columna vertebral de Cara. Ella sabía que no debía estar tan cerca al mismo tiempo Kahlan todavía estaba en la agonía de la pasión pero estaba bastante segura de que el sonido Kahlan estaba haciendo era el sonido más dulce que había oído nunca y no podía dejar de querer besar la garganta de Kahlan que permite un sonido llegue a existir. Kahlan probablemente no tenía idea de que ella siquiera lo hizo.

Por último, la tensión se desvaneció del cuerpo de Kahlan y se relajó de nuevo en la cama. Cara, vio como los ojos de Kahlan se abrían lentamente para revelar brillantes azules como ella había visto nunca. Tuvo que pasar por alto la fuerza de la manera su corazón tartamudeó por la forma en Kahlan la miraba, dentro de ella.

"Eso fue muy imprudente." Ella dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción. "Yo podría haberte matado."

Cara le dio una sonrisa confiada.

"Y, sin embargo, aquí estoy. Toda en una sola pieza."

"Bien". Kahlan dijo, con ojos brillantes como ella desafiante curva alrededor del cuello de la mano de Cara. Sus ojos se posaron en los labios completo de Cara y mientras se ponía más cerca de Cara-susurró,

"Yo no he terminado contigo todavía."

* * *

Cara estaba apoyada en su codo izquierdo, mientras observaba como dormía la Confesora, su cuerpo apoyado en Cara cuando ella se acostó sobre su espalda. Ella había resistido mucho más tiempo del que Cara hubiera pensado. La resistencia de Kahlan era impresionante. Ha sido divertido ver lo que hizo cuando obtuvo el control. Casi tan divertido como lo había sido para quitar el nombre de Cara de sus labios una y otra vez. Cara sonrió al recordarlo. Casi.

Cara rozó la parte posterior de los dedos sobre el brazo de Kahlan. Tan agradable como la noche había sido, todavía queda la importante cuestión de la liberación de Richard. Su sonrisa se disolvió en el ceño fruncido. Ella no estaba segura de que sería capaz de hacer eso sin matar a la Confesora.

Kahlan se movió por debajo de ella y ella vio que sus ojos parpadearon abiertos. Cuando su mirada cayó sobre la de Cara, ella dio una sonrisa de satisfacción. Cuando Cara permaneció en silencio, Kahlan se incorporó. Vio la caída de la hoja vuelta Kahlan, esperando pacientemente a que ella se reúnen sus pensamientos.

"Nunca te podre amar."

Cara parpadeó sorprendido. Las palabras la tomaron con la guardia baja, sino que eran las primeras que la Confesora había elegido para decir. Ella la miró desde su posición inclinada y esperó a que continuara. Kahlan conoció a su mirada.

"Aún así, yo quiero que te quedes aquí, como mi compañera."

"No estoy exactamente equipada para ser tu compañero." Cara dijo después de un momento.

Kahlan sonrió.

"No, pero eso es sólo lo básico. También debe ser fuerte, valiente, inteligente. Y como mord'sith, que serías leal, e inmune a las fuerzas de la magia y del hombre. No se me ocurrió nadie mejor para mi compañero, para proteger a mis hijos ".

"Los niños que no puedo darte."

Kahlan se encogió de hombros con desdén.

"Para eso tengo al Príncipe Fyren".

Cara miró las sábanas, asintiendo con la cabeza para entender por un momento antes de preguntar:

"¿Qué pasa con Richard? Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo Kahlan.

"Richard sera confesado y obligado a regresar a su búsqueda. Incluso me perdonare a Zedd para que vaya con él, ya que no tiene a una confesora. Y con él confesado, la profecía de darle la piedra al" enemigo de la luz "se puede evitar."

"Richard quiere que regreses a tu forma. ¿Qué haras para detener al mago?"

"¿El quiere que la misión siga, él se a dedicado a eso. Podría haber terminado su misión y con ella la forma en que siempre quise, pero nunca antes pudo. Él podría haber formado una familia y compartir una vida con ella. En su lugar, eligieron no hacerlo.

"En cuanto a Zedd, yo le confesare para evitar que me vuelva a reunir con mi yo. En caso de que intento hacerlo, su perdón será revocado y serán devueltos a Aydindril para ser ejecutados . De cualquier manera, la otra Kahlan y yo mismo permaneceremos separadas. " Hizo una pausa por un momento, mirando de cerca como Cara digería lo que había dicho.

"Incluso si Zedd logrado ponernos de nuevo juntas de alguna manera, has de saber que las cosas volverian de nuevo a la forma en que estaban. Aunque sus razones serían diferentes de la mía, ella nunca podría amarte. Después de esta noche, es que lo que realmente quieres ? Para volver a ser una parte de su vida pero fuera de ella? "

Cara apartó la vista de la mirada penetrante de Kahlan. Sus necesidades eran irrelevantes. Richard era su amo y señor, si él lo acepta o no y ella juró protegerlo a toda costa. Su expresión debe haber traicionado sus pensamientos porque Kahlan rápidamente la agarró por el cuello.

"Por supuesto que podría matarte y ahorrarte la molestia de tratar de rescatar a Richard si lo prefieres." Ella dijo, con los ojos clavados en Cara.

Cara conocía su mirada y, finalmente, se mudó de su postulación en curso para sentarse delante de ella. Estaba completamente consciente por la mano que podría traer la muerte lo más rápidamente un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Movió los dedos a lo largo de la piel de Kahlan por su cuello con suavidad y se inclinósobre sus labios en una suave caricia. Lo hizo una y otra, los besos Kahlan una y otra vez hasta que finalmente suspiró y relajado su dominio sobre Cara. Que se acercaron lo suficiente para compartir el mismo aliento, ella lo miró a los ojos claros y abiertos de Cara, ver todas las cosas Cara le permitió ver.

"Sé que deseas ayudar a Richard, pero-"

Cara la atrajo hacia otro beso, no éste como los demás o como cualquier beso Cara había dado nunca antes. Dejó que ese beso sacara lo que no se atrevía a decir, por temor a no poder cerrarlo de nuevo. Con este solo beso, ella mostró a Kahlan todas sus esperanzas, sus temores. Sus sueños. Por un breve momento, dejó que Kahlan a su mundo.

Y entonces lo encerró y tiró de los labios de Kahlan, dejándola sin aliento.

"Yo no quiero salvar a Richard." Ella susurró, mirando como Kahlan abrió los ojos, su mirada ligeramente desenfocada.

"Voy a salvarlo."

Y antes de Kahlan tuviera la oportunidad de comprender lo que había dicho, Cara presionado sus Agiel a un grupo específico de los nervios en la parte posterior de su cuello. Kahlan jadeaba fuertemente, todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensos en respuesta a la puñalada inesperada de agonía. Cara cerró los ojos, sintiendo el dolor no sólo de el Agiel en la mano, pero a través de sus labios apenas se tocan, antes de Kahlan finalmente se desmayase. Y mientras sus ojos se cerraron y ella se alejó de Cara, también lo hacía la puerta a aspiraciones más profundas de Cara y deseos.

* * *

Richard suspiró con frustración. Estaba empezando a preocuparse realmente. Faltaba una hora para el amanecer y todavía no había oído nada acerca de lo sucedido con Cara. ¿Qué pasa si Kahlan la había matado para probar, iba a seguir su desafío? No estaba seguro. Lo había intentado todo menos de roer las barras con los dientes, para salir de su celda, pero nada funcionó. Zedd no fue de ninguna ayuda. Parecía estar perdido en su propio mundo y cada vez que Richard trató de hablar con él, sus respuestas fueron distraídas. El Kahlan que compartía su celda con, nunca tanto como lo miraba todo el tiempo y que ahora duermen en un montón de paja en un rincón.

Richard fue casi hasta el punto de renunciar a la esperanza de volver a ver a la verdadera Kahlan una vez más, su Kahlan. Casi. Estaba a punto de suspirara cuando un ruido extraño le llamó la atención. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que pasaba algo fuera de la puerta del calabozo. Tan pronto como los ruidos de lucha en marcha, se detuvo y un momento después Cara entró por la puerta, llevando a la otra, y muy inconsciente Kahlan por encima del hombro. Parecía un poco sin aliento, pero aparte de eso, no es diferente que cuando se había ido.

"Cara!" El me dijo con una sonrisa de alivio.

"Cara?" Zedd preguntó, como si se sorprendieron al verla.

"La única". Ella respondió descuidada mente despejó una mesa en el centro de la habitación que los guardias habían estado utilizando anteriormente. Puso el cuerpo Kahlan en la mesa con suavidad, negándose a reconocer que lo había hecho por ella misma tanto como por Richard.

La mirada de Richard dejó Kahlan Cara a seguir como ella regresó por la puerta antes de regresar en breve con las llaves.

"¿Has acabado con todos los guardias del ejercito de Kahlan?" Preguntó con asombro. Ella levantó la vista y respondió:

"Sólo con los que me encontré."

Richard se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza mientras ella lo dejó escapar. Una vez que Zedd estaba libre y con las manos desatadas, Richard preguntó:

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué queria Kahlan de ti?"

Cara encogió de hombros.

"Ella quería que yo te convenciera de volver a su búsqueda y olvidarte de ella", señaló la niña a las dos Kahlans, tanto por suerte inconsciente ", de nuevo juntos."

"Durante todo el tiempo?" Zedd pidió casi de inmediato.

Richard miró a Cara a Zedd antes de volver a Cara de nuevo.

"Te fuiste hace mucho tiempo." Dijo.

Cara miró Zedd, con los ojos entrecerrados ligeramente en su tono.

"Tenía que ganarme la confianza de la confesora antes de atacarla con mis agiels". Se puso las manos en las caderas, miró a Richard y le dijo: "¿Por qué? ¿Qué mas podiamos hacer?"

Richard sonrió cálidamente.

"Me alegro de que estés bien." Dijo.

Cara asintió con la cabeza en la aceptación. Ella no había perdido la manera en que el mago la miro de forma sospechosa , pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más cortó

"Probablemente deberías de juntarlas antes de que despierten." Ella dijo.

* * *

Cara, vio a Richard y Kahlan en el patio. En su mayor parte estaba de vuelta a la normalidad, excepto por no tener la memoria de ser dividida en dos. Cara suspiró.

Ella había mencionado incluso que la Confesora había tenido relaciones sexuales con el príncipe Fyren, probablemente en múltiples ocasiones, antes de que Zedd las juntara de nuevo. . Cara no pudo evitar recordar, algo que había logrado con éxito no hacer hasta el momento. Y a pesar de que es necesario realizar los 'tests', Zedd explicó que en esas condiciones, ambas no Kahlans no habrían sido capaz de concebir. Así que la verdadera Kahlan era tan bueno como nuevo. Más o menos.

Cara sintió una presencia de pie a su lado y sabía que era el Mago sin tener que apartar la mirada de Richard y Kahlan. Había estado observándola como un halcón desde que entró en la prisión hace unos días. No hay duda de que había estado esperando a que ella cometa un error y de alguna manera traicionar a lo que ella les había dicho como una mentira, pero ella no le había dado nada. Ahora parece que se va a utilizar el enfoque más directo. Había estado esperando pacientemente por él.

"Así que vas a decirme lo que realmente pasó entre usted y Kahlan?" Pidió conversacional.

Cara ladeó la cabeza, los ojos hacia el frente.

"¿Por qué no me dices lo que quieres escuchar para que yo no tenga que jugar a ser un oyente?"

"Yo simplemente quiero saber la verdad."

-Te he dicho la verdad. "

"Así que Kahlan no te llevo a la cama esa noche? Para ser su compañero?" Rápidamente se preguntó.

Cara le miró, su incredulidad de que le pediría a simples eclipsando momentáneamente su disgusto por su persistencia.

"Si la Confesora me habíese llevado para ser su compañero -comenzó Cara con cuidado. "En su punto más alto de éxtasis, habría perdido el control de sus poderes y me hubiese confesado, acabando en una muerte horrible y angustiosa. Así que a menos que creas que soy un zombie, creo que es seguro decir que no ocurrió. "

Zedd sonrió con indulgencia.

"Hay más de una forma de quitarle la piel a un conejo Cara".

"Que quieres decir con eso? Cara preguntó arqueando una ceja.

"Lo que significa es que si dos personas, por ejemplo una confesora y una mord'sith, tienen muchas ganas de estar juntas, encontrarían un camino que no resultara tan horrible como una muerte agonizante"

Cara apartó la mirada de Zedd, miro hacia Kahlan que sonreía a algo que dijo Richard. Tenía los ojos sólo para él, siempre para él.

-Tienes razón. Es probable que pudíeran estar juntas si quesieran. Pero no hay tal confesora ". Dijo "Y no hay tal mord'sith".

Ella miró a los ojos durante un buen rato, asegurándose de que entendía lo que quería decir. Cuando ella volvió, Kahlan la miraba, frunció las cejas en la incertidumbre. Richard había probablemente le contó lo que pasó esa noche.

"Voy a buscar los caballos." Ella dijo, alejándose sin mirar hacia atrás a Zedd o Kahlan.

No tenía sentido en decirles la verdad. Sólo sería crear una tensión innecesaria en el grupo y el foco lejos de su búsqueda. Cara puso los ojos de nuevo. Richard se distrajo lo suficiente como lo fue con todos los niños pequeños con rodillas peladas y todas las ovejas perdidas en el mundo. Cara decidió que era mejor si todos simplemente se olvidaban de lo sucedido y se perdio mirando al fuego.


End file.
